


Tornado

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Concussions, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Questionable medical assumptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-03
Updated: 2004-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blessings upon <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-deleted i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://1420.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://1420.livejournal.com/"><b>1420</b></a> for the beta.</p><p>This is a companion piece to my previous dialogue fic, <i>Sirocco</i>. One does not necessarily need to have read it, but it will give you an idea of the rules of the game.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blessings upon [](http://1420.livejournal.com/profile)[**1420**](http://1420.livejournal.com/) for the beta.
> 
> This is a companion piece to my previous dialogue fic, _Sirocco_. One does not necessarily need to have read it, but it will give you an idea of the rules of the game.

 

"Fuck off, Dom."

"No."

"Yes! Leave me the hell alone."

"No."

"Dom, if you don't bugger off and let me sleep, I swear I'm going to--to…"

"To what, Billy? Billy? Come on, answer me."

"What? I'm tired, Dominic."

"I know, Bills. Just a few more minutes, then you can go back to sleep. Cover your eyes, I'm going to turn the light on."

"Don't, it's too bright."

"I have to. They covered?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry? I can't hear you."

"Yes."

"All right, I'll make this quick. Open your eyes, Billy."

"What? Why? It's too fucking bright."

"Don't roll away from me, Billy, I'll just come over to that side. I have to check your eyes, remember?"

"Piss off, Dom. What the hell do you need to check my eyes for? What are you, a podiatrist?"

"Podiatrist? That's feet, Bill."

"Don't laugh at me. It's eyes. Podiatrist is eyes. I know it is. Feet are--are… Shite! What the fuck are feet?"

"Shh. Never mind, Bills, it doesn't matter. Come here and sit up a bit. That's it. Easy. Okay, now open your eyes."

"I don't know what the hell you want to check them for anyway. Expecting them to change colour?"

"Quit your grumbling, Billy. You don't remember?"

"Remember _what_?"

"Calm down. You were in a car accident."

"I know _that_. Fucking Orli. Accident prone English twat."

"Watch it, you wanker, that's my countryman you're slagging off. Or did the knock on your head make you forget that?"

"'Course not. Manc git."

"That's better. Besides, in no way was it Orli's fault. He was clipped by some fuckwit on their damned mobile. And _you_ weren't wearing your seatbelt."

"I remember that… We were going through a light…Orli--is he all right?"

"Shh, take it easy, he's fine. A bruise from his seatbelt, is all. That's good that you remember. I'm sure more will come back. You can close your eyes again if you want."

"Should I remember why you're doing this?"

"Don't worry about it, Billy."

"Of course I'm worried about it!"

"Shh, relax. I'm just checking your pupils to make sure they're the same. If there's any change, or if you start feeling worse, we're going straight back to the hospital. I wish you hadn't signed yourself out."

"Not staying in hospital. Turn the light off."

"All right. Lay down--easy, take it slow. There. Better?"

"Yeah. 'M tired."

"Go to sleep then, Bills. I'll wake you again in two hours."

"Don't you fucking dare."

"I bloody well _will_. We had a deal. You sign yourself out, _I_ was in charge. Since you're too fucking stubborn to stay in hospital and be monitored like you should be, I'm doing what your doctor told me to make sure you're all right."

"I just want to sleep, Dominic."

"I know. Shh, off you go, then."

 

 

 

"Billy? Billy… Come on, Billy, wake up… Wake up for me, Bills… Billy? Billy… _Jesus_. Oh fucking hell--"

"Dom."

"Don't you fucking do that, Bill! Christ! You sodding well answer me!"

"Sor-sorry."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"My head."

"It hurts?"

"Yeah."

"Bad, Billy?"

"Kind of."

"Right. I'm taking you back to the hospital--"

"No. No hospital. Just bring me a glass of water and some--some…"

"What do you need, Bills?"

"Bugger. What the fuck's it called? Why can't I fucking remember what it's called, Dom?"

"Shh, Billy, don't get excited--"

"What's wrong with me, Dominic, that I can't bloody remember Paracetamol? What's wrong with me?"

"Billy, listen to me. You're all right. You just said it, didn't you? Relax. You remembered. Come on, ease up on my wrist a bit, yeah?"

"Sorry. God, Dominic--"

"It's all right, Bills. You're just a little confused from the concussion. You really rattled your brain, y'know. You'll be fine, just give it some time."

"But--"

"You're okay, Bills. You want me to check your eyes? Will that help?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Cover them for a minute. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Open them slowly now. Hi, you."

"Hi."

"Can you open them wider, love?"

"'S too bright."

"Try? Yeah, that's good, Bills. See? They're fine. You're all right."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure. Are you dizzy? You're wobbling a little."

"Am I?"

"Okay, time to lie down, Bills. I'm going to go get your Paracetamol, and then you can go back to sleep."

"Remember New Zealand, Dominic?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I remember, Bills."

"Remember when you got that sword cut?"

"I do. You looked after me for three days."

"I loved you."

"I wish you'd told me."

"I didn't know, Dominic. Not then. But I do now."

"I love you, too, Bills."

 

 

 

"Billy… Billy, wake up. C'mon, BillyBoyd."

"Would you let me sleep?"

"Can't do it, love. Every two hours."

"Then every two hours I'm going to tell you to go fuck yourself."

"That's fine. At least you'll be awake."

"Fuck _off_ , Dom."

"How's your head?"

"Throbbing. So will yours be, in a minute."

"This was the deal, Bill. I warned you before we left the hospital, and you agreed."

"I'm concussed! You can't trust anything I say! I'm awake, all right? See, I move, I talk. Now _goodnight_ , Dom."

"Sorry, Billy, not good enough. Ten minutes, including pupil check, every two hours."

"Fucking hell! I'd feel a hell of a lot better if I could just get a good night's sleep, okay? This waking and sleeping and waking again is making my head worse, and it's starting to make me nauseous! Please, Dom, what do I have to do, beg? Is that what you want, you want me to beg?"

"Billy--"

"Fine! Please, Dom, for the love of all that's holy, let me _sleep_. Please, please just leave me alone."

"Would you--"

"For God's sake, Dom, shut the fuck up."

"Fine."

"Bloody sodding _hell_ , Dom, turn the goddamn light off! You bloody well could at least fucking warn me! Christ, that hurts."

"Nice fucking language, Bill. Open your eyes again."

"Bite me."

"You want to play this game? Fine. I can play this game all night, Bill."

"AUGH! --Let go of my eyelid, you sodding cunt!"

"You do realize struggling is only going to make your head worse, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm discovering that, thank you very much! Shitedamnfuck. Fine. Let go of me and I'll let you check my eyes, all right? Arsehole."

"Fine. I let go. Now open."

"There. Happy? And they're exactly the same as they were the last time you checked, right?"

"Hold still for a second, Bill."

"They're the same, aren't they? Aren't they…? Fucking answer me, Dom!"

"Yes. Yes, I think they are."

"You _think_?"

"They are."

"Fucker. Now get the hell out of my flat, Dom. And turn the light off when you go."

" _Your_ flat?"

"Go home, Dom!"

"…Christ, Bill--Billy, we _both_ live here."

"You don't live here. Thank God for that, you're such a slob you'd drive me mad."

"Billy--"

"Go _home_ , Dom. I don't need you."

"Oh, just--Fuck you, Bill."

"What…? Dom? Dom? Good. Maybe I'll finally get some fucking sleep."

 

 

 

"Billy? Billy, wake up."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Don't be an arse."

"You're slowly killing me. Proud of yourself? Killing me."

"Shut the fuck up, Bill. You _could_ have been killed today, do you realize that? Bloody hell, Billy, do you have any idea how scared I was when Orli called--in tears and freaked out of his sodding mind--saying you'd been in a car accident? That you were hurt? That he didn't know how badly, but it was your _head_? Do you know what that did to me, Bill?"

"Dom--"

"No. No, you shut the hell up and listen for once. God! I'm scared to death to be the one responsible for you here, Bill, I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. And _you_ put this on me! So don't fucking bitch and moan and whinge because I'm trying to do what you wanted in the first place, which was to help you come home. Do you think I'm enjoying this? I'm scared something's going to go wrong, Billy, so if that doctor says wake you every two hours and keep you awake, then that's bloody well what's going to happen. And if he told me to prop your fucking eyelids open with _toothpicks_ , then so help me, I'd do that too. I know you feel like shit, and you can complain about that until hell freezes over and I'll listen and I'll do everything in my power to make you feel better, but I don't want to hear one more fucking word about how I'm pissing you off or how I'm 'killing' you. Do you understand me, Bill?"

"Dominic--"

"Do you _understand_ me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Cover your eyes, I'm turning the light on."

"Dom--"

"Don't, Billy. Just…don't. I don't want to regret what might come out of my mouth right now. They covered?"

"Yes. Dominic--"

"No, Billy! God, can't you just not push me for once? Open your eyes--slowly. How's your head, does it still hurt?"

"Yes."

"I'll have the Paracetamol waiting next time I wake you. Are you still dizzy?"

"A little."

"I'm sure that will go away soon. Your pupils look fine. Lay down again. I'll get the light."

 

 

 

"Billy, wake up. Hey. Come on, wake up… Billy? Grunt if you can hear me."

"Fuck."

"I suppose that will do."

"You're full of shite, you know that, Dom?"

"What are you on about now?"

"Every two hours my arse. It's been an hour and ten minutes since you turned the light out. No wonder this night has seemed endless. Goddammit, Dom, you've been waking me every hour, haven't you? Well? …So, _now_ you're quiet. Had enough to shout about an hour ago, though, didn't you? I can't fucking believe you! You have the nerve to pitch a fit like that, and yet you're just taking the piss, playing with poor wee confused Billy's little brain. I'll tell you what, Dom, that's--what the fuck are you doing? Leave my fucking pants alone."

"I haven't been waking you every hour. And I'm not fucking taking the piss. You can be such a prick, Billy. Ow, watch your knee!"

"What the hell are you doing, Dom? And what do you mean, _I'm_ a prick? You're the one who keeps waking me early! What the _fuck_ are you doing? Get your hands out of my pants. I'm fucking concussed, Dom!"

"Oh, really? Because I hadn't noticed. I've just been waking you up for the hell of it. This is how I like to spend my Thursday nights, you know. And for someone who's concussed, that's quite the hard-on."

"What do you expect, rooting around in my shorts like that? And you seem to be enjoying waking me up more every time you do it!"

"If I am it's only because you're pissing me off!"

"Get your hand off my tadger."

"Very convincing, you twat. You might want to quit gasping and grabbing my hair when you say that."

"Fuck off, Dom."

" _You_ fuck off, you sodding arse."

"Fucking--Ah! Get your cunting mouth off me."

"…"

"Bloody hell, Dom--what the fuck do you think you're doing? Oh--oh God--"

"…What am I doing? I'm keeping you awake for ten minutes."

"Couldn't you have--holy fuck, Dom your mouth is so hot--couldn't you have _talked_ to me for ten minutes?"

"…Yeah, that was working real well for us. Do you want me to stop, Bill? Is that what you want?"

"Not _now_. Not when you're--oh God, Dom--do that again--with your tongue. Yeah, that, yes…sweet holy fucking hell, Dominic--I can't--make it fast, please Dominic--I don't think I can--"

"…I will. I'll make it fast."

"Fast, Dom, I need--oh God, harder Dominic, suck me harder, you're so fucking hot around my cock…oh God, Dominic, I think I'm going over, I'm going to come, Dominic, I'm going to come Dominic suck me harder and your tongue oh God yes Dominic I'm coming don't stop oh sweet fucking hell, oh, oh God yes, Dominic, suck me hard, you're so fucking good Dominic. Oh God. Bloody hell. Dominic. Dominic. Dominic… Mmm… Ahh, Dominic, my Dominic, that's…that wouldn't so bad to wake up for."

"I think once is probably enough, with your head."

"Probably. Dominic--"

"Yeah, Billy?"

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to keep my fucking mouth shut. It's all just coming out, even the shite I don't want to because I really don't mean it."

"…It's all right, Bills. I've said things I wish I hadn't too."

"Come here and give us a kiss?"

"Of course."

"…Mmm. Love you, Dominic."

"Love you too, Bills. How are you feeling? I probably shouldn't have done that…"

"No, it's fine. I'm okay. My head still hurts, but I feel less tense now."

"Oh Bill--you wanker. C'mon, love, I'll check your eyes and let you go back to sleep."

"Ready. Go ahead with the light."

"Okay, open them slowly. Easy, that's it."

"Dom, why _did_ you do that?"

"What? They look fine. Lay down again."

"Why did you suddenly get inside my pants and suck me off? Not that I'm complaining, mind. It's just…an odd moment to choose, really. Oh, that's better--we really need to get a dimmer light in here."

"Go to sleep, Bill."

"Not 'til you tell me."

"I just…I wasn't taking the piss, Billy. And I most certainly wasn't trying to fuck around with your brain when you're already a little…fuddled."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are, Billy. But I'm sure that won't last long. I'll try not to wake you so often."

"So why did you? And what the hell does that have to do with a good blowjob? C'mon, Dominic, talk to me."

"I'm worried, all right Bill? I _think_ you're okay, but then you say something like 'get the hell out of _my_ flat', and it scares the living daylights out of me and I worry that you're not and something horrid is going to happen--"

"Dominic, don't--"

"--and I can't help it, I _mean_ to let you sleep the full two hours, but I start worrying and I come in here just to check on you and I put my hand on your forehead and you feel _cold_ , Billy, I thought you'd feel hot, but the only place that feels hot is that purple bruise on your temple, and it _does_ feel hot, especially around the stitches, which for some reason seems worse--"

"Dominic, stop--"

"--and then I think I can't hear you breathing so I wake you up just to make sure I can, and you wake up and you're pissed with me. Pissed, Billy! And we end up fucking yelling at each other, when all I want to do is show you how much I love you--"

"Dominic, are you--?"

"Yes! Yes, Billy, I'm sodding well crying. I'm a fucking big girl's blouse, all right? I'm so fucking frustrated, and worried, and tired, and you're driving me mad and I started out biting my tongue because I know you're not yourself, but God, you just keep twisting me, I have to listen to how I'm just an arsehole to be kicked out of your flat, and then I'm such a bastard I'm playing fucking mind games with you? So yes, I gave you a blowjob to shut you up and to show you how much I need you and I figured your cock at least wouldn't let you push me away. And now that once again I've said entirely too much, I'm going out to the sitting room and try to fucking cool down."

"Dominic--"

"Don't--"

"Come here, love."

"No. Go to sleep, Bill."

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep now? After that? Stay, Dominic, please. Lie down with me."

"No. I don't want to lie down."

"You haven't slept at all tonight, have you?"

"I have to wake you up."

"Use the fucking alarm clock, you silly git. C'mon, love. Set the alarm, and sleep with me. It won't be so hard if you're not so tired."

"I don't know, Billy. What if--"

"I'll wake you if I need anything. Come on, Dominic. Give us a cuddle, yeah?"

"Oh, Bills…"

"C'mere. That's it. Ah, my poor wee Dominic. I don't make things easy for you, do I? Wheesht, now. It's all right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, love. Maybe I should have stayed in hospital. But I couldn't Dom, I just couldn't."

"'S okay."

"Set the alarm. For two hours, this time, you great twit."

"…Okay. Done. Two hours, I promise."

"Thank you, Dominic. Put your arm around me? Just--don't touch my head, okay?"

"I won't. This is nice. Are you cold?"

"Not with you here."

"Wake me if you need anything at all, Bills."

"I will."

"Thank God this night's almost over."

"Dom?"

"Yeah, Bills?"

"Shut up, please."

"Don't laugh at me, you arse. All right, go to sleep."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Billy? Billy, where are you going?"

"Loo. Gotta go. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Hang on, let me help you."

"I'm all right."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage a piss. Go back to sleep."

"Just shout if you need me."

 

 

"Dom? Oh, fuck… Dom?"

"Billy? What is it? Where are you?"

"Dom…I think--I'm going to…"

"Billy? Shit, where the fuck are you? _Billy_? Oh, fuck, Bills. Wake up. Come on, love. Come back to me, now. Come on, BillyBoyd, time to wake up. Please. Fuck. Fuck! I _knew_ I should have--wake up, Bills. Come on. Bloody hell, I should never have--Bills, wake up! _Jesus_. All right, let's get you off the floor, yeah? Fuck fuck. God, Bills, you're heavier than you look. Time to lay off the cream teas, don't you think? Wake up, love, please. And let's get through this doorway now--don't want to bang your head, do I? Bloody hell, Dom, that's not fucking funny. Here we are, Bills, the bed will be much more comfortable than the floor. I'll just--ungh--lay you down. There we go. Please, please wake up, Bills. You have five minutes before I take you back to the hospital, I'm giving you fair warning. God, your skin is clammy. Is that just from the dizzies, Bills? Come on, wake up and answer me, dammit! Here, put this blanket over you, don't want you to get cold, do we? Come on, love, please, please. You're scaring me, Bills--fucking wake up already!"

"Shout."

"What? Billy? Say something, Bills."

"Don't shout."

"No--stay there, don't try and move. What happened?"

"I don't know. Where's your costume? Pete told me to climb Treebeard. Did I fall? My head hurts. No. No, Treebeard was a dream, wasn't it? That's right. I dreamed that I fell out of Treebeard. But where's Pete?"

"Oh God, Bills--stay there. I'll get you some clothes. I'm taking you back to the hospital."

"No. No hospital. Promise me no hospital, Dom. People go into hospitals but they never come out."

"Oh, Billy, that's not true--"

"You promised. I come home, you're in charge. "

"…You remember that?"

"Yeah. You promised. Pete put you in charge."

"That wasn't Pete, Bills. That was the doctor."

"Oh…is that why he was wearing a white coat?"

"Yes, love. What else do you remember? It's important."

"I'm tired. Something about Orlando. Orli and…he yelled at me."

"Do you remember being in a car? With Orli?"

"A car? …Yeah. At a light. English twat yelled at me for not having my seatbelt on."

"Oh thank God. Do you remember why you passed out?"

"Had to piss."

"Did you make it that far?"

"Guess so. Don't have to piss now. I--I remember. I thought I heard something, so I turned. I guess I turned too fast. It was…everything spun. It was like standing inside a tornado, trying to keep my feet on the ground while everything whirled around me, trying to carry me away."

"Let me see your eyes, Bills."

"Okay. Then can we turn out the light? It hurts."

"Yes. Let's have a look, then. Yeah. Yeah, you're okay. You're just going to have to be really careful for a day or two, all right?"

"Okay. Dom?"

"There. Light's out. Better?"

"Yeah…Dom?"

"Yes, Billy?"

"You and me--are we…? We are, right?"

"…Yes, Billy. We are."

"No, don't sound like that--I just--I'm sorry--I don't trust what I think I know right now."

"It's all right. Relax, love."

"And did you…earlier--did you suck my tadger?"

"Yes, Bills, I did."

"Okay. Good. I'm glad that one was real. But no Pete?"

"No. No Pete."

"Oh. Okay. What about--"

"Billy, shush. Go to sleep, you little wanker."

"Don't leave."

"I won't. Shh."

 

 

 

"Billy? Wake up, Bills. Come on, I know you don't want to, but just for a few minutes, yeah?"

"No. You have three seconds to check my eyes then I'm going back to sleep, 'kay?"

"Why Bills--your voice is so sexy when it's all rough like that. I'm sorry, love, I know you hate this. Okay with the light?"

"Okay. I think you can probably stop checking my eyes soon, can't you? Even if you still have to wake me up? Surely if I was going to bleed into my brain, I would have done it by now."

"Billy! Fuck, don't say things like that!"

"Well, that's why you're checking, isn't it?"

"Where did fucking 'lucid Billy' come from all of a sudden?"

"I'm just asking--"

"Well don't, you demented twit. I'm just starting to not hover over you. You want me to start again?"

"Good God, no."

"Wanker. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty much shite."

"Paracetamol, love?"

"Yes, please."

"All right. Here, sit up a bit--slowly, slowly! Wow. That's pretty impressive, Billy--I've never actually watched someone's face turn grey before."

"Dizzy."

"You're going to have to take things slower for a while."

"Slow. Yeah."

"All right? Can I let go? You're not going to fall over?"

"Arse."

"But you love me anyway, don't you?"

"Somehow."

"Here, take two. Here's some water."

"…Thanks, Dominic. I'd be fucked without you."

"You're fucked when you're _with_ me, too, aren't you?"

"You certainly do your best, you dirty slut."

"Someone's feeling a little better."

"Not so much. Can you please move, love? I really need to lay down again."

"Oh, bugger, sorry Bills. Here. That's it. Here's the blanket. Yeah, close your eyes, I'll get the light."

"Set the alarm. Lay down with me."

"Okay. Can you shift over a bit? Thanks. All right, it's set for two hours."

"Oh, goodie."

"I know, love. Go to sleep."

 

 

 

"Mmnfr. Mmmm. Bill? Wha' time is't?"

"Shh. It's early, Dom. Go back to sleep."

"Oh, okay…fucking hell, Bill. Are you all right? What time is it? What the hell happened to the alarm, it's light outside!"

"Dom, relax. I turned it off."

"You _what_?"

"I was awake anyway, so I turned it off. I figured you could use the sleep."

"Bloody hell, Billy, what if you'd fallen asleep again?"

"Then I would have slept."

"But I'm supposed to be waking you every two hours!"

"That was overnight. Look--the night's over. I'm okay, Dom, I'm not going to suddenly slip into a coma on you."

"That's not your decision to make, _I'm_ in charge. That was the deal, Billy. That was the fucking deal!"

"Dominic, please don't, love. Really, I'm okay. I'm still dizzy, but my head feels much clearer now. Honestly."

"Does it hurt?"

"Lay down, Dom, you might as well get some sleep."

"Does it _hurt_?"

"A little, yes. Not like last night. It's moved."

"Moved? What the hell do you mean _moved_?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, would you please calm down? I was nice and relaxed until you woke up. Come here, Dom."

"What?"

"I would like to hold you. If that's not a problem for you?"

"Oh. Sorry. Where--I don't want to hurt you."

"Just lay down, you great pillock. And now I will lay beside you and I will put my head on your chest and I will put my leg over yours and you will put your arm around me. Think you can handle that, you delicate little thing?"

"Ah, shut it, Bills, you silly twat. Is that okay? Yeah? All right, what did you mean the pain moved?"

"I mean it's--it… It's hard to explain."

"Try."

"This morning it hurts here. Where the bruise is, where the stitches are. And it actually _really_ hurts. But last night my whole skull hurt. It was like there was this fierce wind tearing through my head, roaring, whirling, I would swear there was even debris flying around, like a storm."

"You said something about a tornado."

"Did I? Well…yes. Yes, that's what it felt like. A tornado that just kept circling and never moved on. When I passed out it just spun faster until it spun me into the floor. Which is odd, because I felt like it was trying to pick me up."

"Why didn't you say anything last night?"

"What was there to say? I told you it hurt, which it did. You wouldn't have been too happy if I started explaining to you that I had a tornado and there were little cows and tractors and barns whirling in my brain."

"You watched _Twister_ again, didn't you?"

"…Oh my God. I think I did, a couple days ago."

"There's your cows and tractors. But the tornado's gone?"

"Yeah. I'm still quite dizzy. But it's…it's just spinning. There's no wind."

"Well, I guess that's an improvement."

"Oh, it is, Dom, believe me it is. Listen--I'm sorry if I was a shite last night."

"You were, kind of. But it's okay, Bills. I know you weren't yourself."

"I really wasn't. I--I don't even remember parts of it. Which is probably for the best, or I'd never be able to look you in the face. I have a feeling I said some horrible things."

"It's all right, love. It's over now, and I'll do my best to forget those bits too. Just…next time wear your fucking seatbelt, all right? 'Cos I can't do this again."

"Oh God, Dominic, I'm sorry--"

"Shh, it's okay. I wasn't a prince either. And I'm sorry for that."

"God, we deserve each other, don't we? You think we'd deal with crisis a little better."

"Why should we? We haven't had a lot of practice lately, thank God for that."

"I suppose. Well, it's over now, right? The worst of it, anyway. I feel better this morning."

"You still shouldn't have shut the alarm off, you giant arse."

"For fuck's sake, you twat, let it go. I did. I'm awake, you're awake, everything's fine."

"We had a deal."

"That'll teach you to make deals with concussed tornado people, won't it?"

"Tornado people? God help us if there's more than one of you. Freak."

"Freak? Really?"

" _Billy_. What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Like hell, nothing. Cut it out, Billy."

"Why?"

"Because you need to rest. Go back to sleep."

"I will. After."

"No, now. Out of my unmentionables, you troublemaker."

"You don't mean that."

"Oh yes I do, Billy. Hands off. Go to sleep."

"You don't mean that. Know how I know? This stonker I seem to have found in your shorts tells me otherwise."

"Billy, would you stop--ahh, don't do that, that's not fair…"

"And was it fair last night when you used your tongue against me? I didn't think so. You have had far too much stress, Dominic, and I am going to relieve some of it."

"Don't Bills, you're not up to it--"

"Not up to a little gentle wanking? God forbid, Dominic. The day I'm not up for rubbing you up is the day they put me in the ground. And that day is not today."

"Oh God, Bills--"

"Mmm, you like that? You feel so good, Dominic."

"Yeah. Yeah, it feels good. It feels so good. But Bills…"

"Come on, pay attention, Dominic, you're supposed to be focusing on _this_."

"Oh--bloody hell, Bills."

"I'm not stopping, so you can give up that little protest right now. Tell me, love. Tell me how it feels."

"Oh…oh God…it feels--it feels reassuring."

" _What_? Not quite what I was expecting there, Dominic."

"It's you. Your hand on me. I can feel it's _your_ hand Bills. Oh…yeah, like that… I can tell that's _your_ thumb. Ah God… And it's normal and right and everything must be okay if your hand is on my cock and doing--fuck, yes, Billy--doing things like that."

"How about like this?"

"Fuck. Fucking hell, Bills, yes--yes, like that. Like that. Don't stop…"

"I'm not going to stop. Kiss me, Dominic."

"Billy--oh, Bills…"

"…"

"I love the way your tongue curls around mine, Dominic. Have I ever told you that? I love when you do that."

"Billy--a little faster, Billy. Harder. Ah, fuck--can you? We shouldn't be doing this--"

"I'm fine, Dominic. How's that? Is that good?"

"Bloody hell, that's fantastic is what that is… Oh God, Billy…Yes. Yes. Squeeze tighter. You okay? Stop if you have to. I could finish. Ahh…."

"I'm not stopping. God, Dominic, you look so sexy with your head back like that…"

"Ah, fuck…God that's good. Go ahead--yes, press yourself against me. Hard. Oh Jesus, Bills, I'm close…"

"Tell me what you want. Tell me, love."

"That--that twisting thing. Ohh! Yes. That. That. That's it. Fuck. Holy fuck."

"You're so hot, Dominic, and your cock is so hard in my hand. I can feel how close you are."

"Close. Jesus, yes, close. Faster."

"Faster, Dominic. Harder. Just like you, hard and fast."

"Oh fuck, Bills. I can feel you rubbing yourself against me. Fucking hell."

"Touch me, Dominic. Your hand--put your hand on me."

"I can't--you have to--that's it, shift a little. You're hard. You're so hard. I'm there. I'm going to come. Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Bills. Oh God, Bills."

"God, you're gorgeous when you come, Dominic. Come for me. That's it. Oh God, yes, Dominic come for me come for me God your hand your thigh is hard shove it against me Dominic harder your hand is so good and I think I'm going to come I think I'm going to come I'm going to come oh God I'm coming..."

"Jesus, Billy…keep going. Keep going. Fuck, yes. Kiss me. Give me your mouth…"

"…"

"Ahh…"

"Oh God…"

"..."

"Billy. Bills. Thank you, love."

"You're welcome."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound it--what's wrong?"

"I'm okay…I just…probably shouldn't have done that."

"Oh fuck, Billy, I _knew_ that was a bad idea--"

"No, no, you silly git, not doing you. That was fine. Doing me. That's what wasn't so smart. A little too much pressure on my head I think. I'm a bit dizzy."

"It didn't make you worse last night, did it?"

"No. But last night I wasn't doing most of the work, either."

"Don't take the mickey, Billy. What can I do?"

"Well…"

"Come on, out with it."

"I don't want to get up…"

"So? Don't."

"I'm covered in semen, you twat."

"Oh. Ohh, I see. Want me to lick it off?"

"No, you great pillock, I don't. You're disgusting. What I would like is a damp cloth, please. Or are you going to make me crawl to the bathroom to get it?"

"While I would enjoy watching your bare arse up in air like that, no, I won't make you."

"Wanker."

"No, I believe you did most of the wanking. Hold tight, I'll be right back."

"All right."

"…"

"…Here, let me, Billy."

"It's all right, Dom, you don't have to. I can--"

"No, I mean, please let me."

"Oh. Well, all right then."

"Give me your hand. That's not too bad, I think I got most of it on me. There. You look happy, Bills."

"That scrubbing on my hand feels remarkably amazing."

"Just wait 'til I start cleaning your cock. You made a mess on my leg you know."

"Serves you right."

"What for?"

"I don't know. God, you're right, that does feel good. Ahh--gently, Dom."

"Sorry. I think that's got it all. Anywhere else?"

"Not that I know of. Come back to bed."

"I'm just going to go rinse--"

"Fuck it. Leave it on the floor for now. Come back to bed, Dom."

"…"

"Mmm. Careful, watch my head…yeah, come here, Dominic. I love you. You know that, right? I love you and I'm here to stay. A little knock on the head couldn't take me from you. Fuck, losing _limbs_ couldn't manage that, Dominic."

"God. Love you too, Bills."

"I'm not going to leave. I'm not."

"Go to sleep, love. The head injury has made you sentimental. I'll wake you in a couple hours."

"Not two, Dom, please. Give me a bit longer? Four?"

"Four's too long, Billy. How about three?"

"…All right. Three."

"…There. Alarm's set for three hours. Thank you, love."

"Yeah, yeah. But if my dizziness isn't gone, I expect to be carried to the bog so I can piss."

"So much for sentimental."

"Well, last time wasn't a roaring success, was it?"

"Bills?"

"Yeah?"

"Shush. Go to sleep."

"Okay, Dominic."

"…love you…"

"…me too…"

 

 


End file.
